Mary
Mary (メアリ, Meari) is a student of Oxford Academy who has been assigned to be executed for her role as Mary Stuart, who was historically responsible for assassination attempts against Queen Elizabeth, and Mary Tudor, whose death would trigger the Anglo-Spanish War. She has been living in hiding under the identity of "Scarred" (傷有り, Kizu-ari), an enigmatic character from England. The nickname "Scarred" stems from the distinguishable mark located on her face, slightly over her nose. Appearance Mary is a very beautiful blue-eyed blonde girl with a large bust and nice figure. She usually wears a traditional England female uniform without the typical neck handkerchief, revealing a set of ties to hold her bosom. Her long braided blond hair ends in a blue patterned hair tie. As "Scarred" her body is entirely concealed by a green hood and manteau, with only the face, and a small scar just above the nose, visible. Another noticeable feature is a pair of shackles tied to her feet. Her voice is distorted to the point that is very hard to tell her real gender just hearing what she's saying. She also speaks in this "lower" voice using a voice manipulation ability to anyone who doesn't know the secret of her identity. Personality Mary is a selfless and considerate girl, as she's the type who sacrifice for others. Her general attitude is very different as the one showed by her sister Elizabeth, Mary being nice and polite while interacting with other people. Once she meets Tenzou Crossunite, she displays a great extent of happiness around him, to the point that her sister believes that he's making her resolution to be executed and their promise between sisters falter. That sacrificing side of hers also brings along a feeling of self-atonement exemplified in her own scars and execution. She finds in Tenzou some kind of soulmate, as both of them are altruistic, servile, honorable and scarred individuals working for the well-being of other people. The difference between them is the Tenzou's mindset about it is more positive and fulfilled, so she falls for him during their time together in England. Background Officially, child of Henry VIII and Queen Catherine, in reality she was the child of Queen Anne and twin sister of Elizabeth. Catherine was supposed to gave birth to Mary Tudor "Bloody Mary", but she was unable to have children even if obliged by History Recreation due to her frail constitution. To deal with it, England come with the excuse that the baby was hidden away by the fairies, as that happened before rather commonly. Both sisters, hidden in Avalon grew together to the point to because of their mixed parentage and their nature as twin sisters the link through the Ether Pulses between both girls was very strong, to the extent that their minds almost didn't have any individuality during the phase they were still developing a personality, creating very strong bond between Mary and Elizabeth. When that bond began to grown weak, that link turned into trust, so they made the promise "Save you from anything", or in other words, to protect each other. During this time, both of them switched places rather frequently to perform their tasks in History Recreation, but at the time that the Marian Persecutions come, to save her sister Mary took the place as Mary Tudor and intrepreted the historical event in such a way to make herself fight personally against the three hundred members of the Anglican Church to be executed, getting the name of "Bloody Mary". That day covered in scars, she proclaimed these scars were the proof of Bloody Mary own existence, marked forever as Mary Tudor and inheriting shortly after the Mary Stuart name, becoming "Double Bloody Mary". After that, Mary hid her face and confined herself in the southwest tower of the Tower of London fortress meanwhile her sister, inheriting the name of the Fairy Queen Elizbeth, took the reigns of the country. Waiting at her foregone execution as dictated by her new name, she lives in the tower as Mary Stuart while as "Scarred" she inhabit on the fourth layer of England's multi-layered structure, guarding the cemetery where the people she killed following History Recreation were buried as atonement. Plot Musashi on English Soil May 4, 1648 - Testament Era During the double skirmish encountered by the Musashi against Tres España and England, Mary, as "Scarred", visits the grave where the 300 Protestants she killed for the sake of History Recreation. On her way, she sees a ship careening towards the shores of the fourth layer (which is one of the smaller boats inside the Musashi), and notices that there are children directly at the path of the damaged ship. By instinct, she attempts to divert the path of the incoming vessel using her spiritual ability, but she was intercepted by Tenzou Crossunite, who tackles her to stop her from using the ability. Although Mary was alarmed at what Tenzou did, she was relieved after finding out that the children were safe after a combined effort from Nate Mitotsudaira and Futayo Honda. May 19, 1648 - Testament Era May 20, 1648 - Testament Era Abilities Mary is a Versatile Spiritual Ability User (全方位精霊術師, Zenhōi seireijutsushi) just like Elizabeth, exhibiting enormous potential with the power of spirit-based magic and all it's functions. *'Spirit-based Magic' (精霊術, Seirei-jutsu) - A technique that manipulates the ether in the air. It is a primitive type of Ability that allows one to borrow its power by communicating with the spirit and will of the ether itself. Between it's many uses, Mary can use her spiritual skills to empowering objects with ether, change her own voice or healing purposes, making it a very multifaceted magic style. *'Divine Weapon: King’s Gift Sword Type 1 - E.X. Collbrande / Excalibur Collbrande' (王賜剣一型／E.X.コールブランド（エクスカリバーコールブランド）, Ō tamamono Ken'ichi-gata/EX kōruburando - ekusukaribākōruburando) - A sword that forms a pair with Elizabeth’s King’s Gift Sword Type 2 (E.X. Caliburn), its length is roughly 1.5m. Split into two single-edged swords, it can be combined into a single long sword equivalent in performance to EX. Caliburn, turning it into a long sword made out of blue light capable of destroying a warship with a single slash. However, it does not possess the shockwave-crushing ability of EX.Caliburn. Furthermore, its function is limited as the sword was fully charged by the England Earth Pulse, so only after a full ether recharge (that only can be performed on Britain soil) can this level of potential be used again. As a Divine Weapon, Collbrande have his own will and it can be also used as a pair of spinning and floating autonomous swords protecting their master from dangers. Relationships 'Oxford Academy/England' *Elizabeth: Twin sister/Former rival 'Musashi Ariadust Academy/Musashi' *Tenzou Crossunite: Husband *Toori Aoi: Ally *P-01s: Ally *Kimi Aoi: Ally *Tomo Asama: Ally *Masazumi Honda: Ally *Suzu Mukai: Ally *Naomasa: Ally *Neito Mitotsudaira: Ally *Shirojiro Bertoni: Ally *Heidi Augesvarer: Ally *Ginji Ohiroshiki: Ally *Nenji: Ally *Kenji Itou: Ally *Kiyonari Ulquiaga: Ally *Adele Balfette: Ally *Tenzou Crossunite: Ally *Persona: Ally *Margot Knight: Ally *Malga Naruze: Ally *Hassan Furubushi: Ally *Azuma: Ally *Yoshinao: Ally *Makiko Oriotorai: Ally Inherited Names Mary inherited the names of two Marys of the Elizabethan era: Mary Tudor, the original "Bloody Mary", who was famous for the execution of Protestants during her reign; and Mary Stuart, who planned to assassinate Queen Elizabeth I and take over the throne. The bloodshed connected with the two Marys is responsible for Mary's nickname "Double Bloody Mary". 'Mary Tudor' (1516 – 1558) Mary (18 February 1516 – 17 November 1558) was the daughter of Henry VIII and Catalina of Aragon. It was very important to Henry that his wife should give birth to a male child. Without a son to take over from him when he died, Henry feared that the Tudor family would lose control of England. Catherine gave birth to six children but five died within a few weeks of being born. Only one child, Mary, survived into adulthood. By 1530 Catherine was too old to have any more children. Therefore, Henry decided he would have to have another wife. His choice was Anne Boleyn, the 20-year-old daughter of Viscount Rochford. Before he could marry Anne, Henry had to gain permission from the Pope. Henry sent a message to the Pope arguing that his marriage to Catherine had been invalid as she had previously been married to his brother Arthur. When Catalina discovered Henry's plans she informed King Carlos V of Spain. Unwilling to have his aunt lose her position, Carlos warned the Pope that he would be very angry if he granted Henry a divorce. The Pope knew that once he made a decision, he would upset one of these two powerful monarchs. In an attempt to keep the peace, the Pope put off making a decision about Henry's marriage. In January 1533 Henry VIII discovered that Anne Boleyn was pregnant. As it was important that the child should not be classed as illegitimate, arrangements were made for Henry and Anne to get married. King Carlos V of Spain threatened to invade England if the marriage took place, but Henry ignored his threats and the marriage went ahead. In September 1533, Anne gave birth to a daughter called Elizabeth. While Henry was furious about having another daughter, the supporters of Catalina of Aragon were delighted and claimed that it proved God was punishing Henry for his illegal marriage to Anne. Catalina became seriously ill in December, 1535. She died at Kimbolton Castle on 7th January, 1536. Her doctor claimed that she had been suffering from "slow poisoning". She was buried at Peterborough Abbey on 29th January 1536. In January 1536 Anne Boleyn had a son. Unfortunately the child was born dead. Later that year Henry accused Anne of committing adultery with five different men. Anne and the men were all executed. Ten days later Henry married Jane Seymour. The following year, Jane died giving birth to Edward. Henry now at last had a male heir. After her brother became king Mary lived in retirement, refusing to accept the Protestant religion. During the final illness of Edward VI, Lady Jane Grey was married to Guildford Dudley, fourth son of John Dudley, Earl of Warwick, as part of the scheme to make sure of a Protestant succession. Jane Grey was declared queen three days after Edward's death. However, she was forced to abdicate nine days later in favour of Mary. Elizabeth sided with Mary against the supporters of Lady Jane Grey. However, her Protestantism aroused suspicions in her Catholic sister and she was imprisoned in the Tower of London. Thomas Wyatt gave his support to the new queen until he heard she planned to marry Felipe of Spain. In January, 1554, he accepted the invitation from Edward Courtenay, to join in a general insurrection throughout the country against the marriage. Based at Rochester Castle, Wyatt soon had fifteen hundred men under his command. When Mary heard about Wyatt's actions, she issued a pardon to his followers if they returned to their homes within twenty-four hours. Some of his men took up the offer. However, when a large number of the army were sent to arrest Wyatt, they changed sides Wyatt now controlled a force of 4,000 men and he now felt strong enough to march on London. On 1st February, 1554, Mary addressed a meeting in the Guildhall where she proclaimed Wyatt a traitor. The next morning, 20,000 men enrolled their names for the protection of the city. The bridges over the Thames within a distance of fifteen miles were broken down and on 3rd February, a reward of land of the annual value of one hundred pounds a year was offered to the person who captured Wyatt. By the time Thomas Wyatt entered Southwark, large numbers of his army had deserted. However, he continued to march towards St. James's Palace, where Mary Tudor had taken refuge. Wyatt reached Ludgate at two o'clock in the morning of 8th February. The gate was shut against him, and he was unable to break it down. Wyatt now went into retreat but he was captured at Temple Bar. Wyatt was taken to the Tower of London and on 15th March he was convicted of high treason and sentenced to death. At the scaffold on Tower Hill on 11th April he made a speech claiming that Princess Elizabeth had not been involved in the plot against her sister. These Protestant attempts to overthrow Mary made her feel insecure. To protect her position, Mary decided to form an alliance with the Catholic monarchy in Spain. In 1554 Mary married Felipe II, the eldest son of King Carlos of Spain. The marriage was unpopular with the English people. They disliked the idea of having a foreign king. At that time the English particularly disliked the Spanish as they were seen as England's main rivals in Europe. Soon after her marriage, Mary declared that the Pope was the only true head of the Church. This was followed by the execution of Thomas Cranmer, the archbishop of Canterbury and other Protestants who refused to accept the Pope as head of the Church. People were also punished if they were found reading bibles that had been printed in the English language. Mary had always rejected the break with Rome instituted by her father and the establishment of Protestantism by Edward VI. She and her husband wanted England to reconcile with Rome. Felipe persuaded Parliament to repeal the Protestant religious laws passed by Mary's father, thus returning the English church to Roman jurisdiction. Reaching an agreement took many months, and Mary and Pope Julius III had to make a major concession: the monastery lands confiscated under Henry were not returned to the church but remained in the hands of the new landowners, who were very influential. By the end of 1554, the pope had approved the deal, and the Heresy Acts were revived. Under the Heresy Acts, numerous Protestants were executed in the Marian Persecutions. Many rich Protestants, including John Foxe, chose exile, and around 800 left the country. The first executions occurred over a period of five days in early February 1555: John Rogers on 4 February, Laurence Saunders on 8 February, and Rowland Taylor and John Hooper on 9 February. The imprisoned Archbishop of Canterbury Thomas Cranmer was forced to watch Bishops Ridley and Latimer being burned at the stake. Cranmer recanted, repudiated Protestant theology, and rejoined the Catholic faith. Under the normal process of the law, he should have been absolved as a repentant. Mary, however, refused to reprieve him. On the day of his burning, he dramatically withdrew his recantation. All told 283 were executed, most by burning. The burnings proved so unpopular, that even Alfonso de Castro, one of Felipe's own ecclesiastical staff, condemned them, and Felipe's adviser, Simon Renard, warned him that such "cruel enforcement" could "cause a revolt". Mary persevered with the policy, which continued until her death and exacerbated anti-Catholic and anti-Spanish feeling among the English people. The victims of the persecutions became lauded as martyrs. In 1558 Mary began to get pains in her stomach and thought she was pregnant. This was important to Mary as she wanted to ensure that a Catholic monarchy would continue after her death. It was not to be. Mary had stomach cancer. When Mary died later that year. Henry VIII's other daughter, Elizabeth, a Protestant, became queen of England. 'Mary Stuart' (1542 – 1587) Mary (8 December 1542 – 8 February 1587) was the daughter of James V of Scotland and Mary of Guise, was born in Linlithgow, Scotland. He father died a few days later and she was immediately made queen of Scotland. James Hamilton, Earl of Arran, was appointed regent. However, his proposal to marry Mary to Edward, son of Henry VIII, was rejected by the Scottish parliament. Mary was now sent to France where she lived with the family of King Henri II. She was given a French education and in 1558 she married the king's eldest son, Francois. The following year Henri died and Mary's husband became king of France. When Francois died in 1560, Mary returned to Scotland. The Protestants were not happy having a Catholic queen and a religious riot took place soon after her arrival in Scotland. Mary attempted to reduce tension by accepting two Protestants, William Maitland and James Stewart, Earl of Moray, as her chief advisers. Elizabeth believed that Mary posed a threat to her throne. To counter this she suggested that her friend, Robert Dudley, Earl of Leicester, should marry Mary. Attempts were made to arrange this but in 1565 Mary married Henry Darnley, the son of Lady Margaret Douglas, the granddaughter of Henry VII. The marriage therefore strengthened her descendants' claim to the English throne. In 1566 Mary gave birth to a son named James. The marriage was not a happy one and when Darnley was mysteriously killed while recovering from smallpox at Glasgow in January 1567, when the house in which he was in was blown up by gunpowder. Suspicion fell on Mary and her close friend, the Earl of Bothwell. When Mary married Bothwell two months later, the Protestant lords rebelled against their queen. After her army was defeated at Langside in 1567, Mary fled to England. Mary asked Elizabeth for protection from her enemies in Scotland. However, Elizabeth was highly suspicious of the woman who in the past had claimed she was the rightful queen of England. Elizabeth feared that the arrival of Mary might encourage the Catholics in England to rebel against her rule. Elizabeth therefore decided to imprison Mary. During the next nineteen years while Mary was in prison, Elizabeth's officials discovered several Catholic plots that attempted to make Mary queen of England. In December 1585, Gilbert Clifford was arrested in Sussex. While being interviewed, Clifford confessed that he had been involved in a Catholic plot to overthrow Elizabeth I. The man in charge of protecting Elizabeth was Francis Walsingham. He offered to release Clifford if he was willing to work as a double-agent. Clifford agreed and went to his contact in the French embassy telling him that he knew how to smuggle letters to and from Mary. He explained that every week a barrel of beer was sent from Burton to where Mary was imprisoned. Clifford arranged to have letters placed in a waterproof package inside the stopper of the barrel. Another double-agent, Thomas Philips, who was inside the prison, told Mary how she would be receiving letters in her beer barrel. However, before they were placed inside the beer barrel, they were read by Walsingham. More importantly, Francis Walsingham was also able to read the letters that Mary sent to her Catholic friends in France and Spain. In these letters Mary explained how she wanted France and Spain to help her become queen by invading England. Walsingham allowed the letters to continue to be sent because he wanted to discover who else was involved in this plot to overthrow Elizabeth. Eventually, on 25 June 1586, Mary wrote a letter to Anthony Babington. In his reply, Babington told Mary that he and a group of six friends were planning to murder Elizabeth. Walsingham was now ready to act against what now became known as the Babington Plot. Babington was arrested and his home was searched for documents that would provide evidence against him. When interviewed, Babington made a confession in which he admitted that Mary had written a letter supporting the plot. Anthony Babington and six others were executed for high treason on 18 September, 1586. An attempt to kill the monarch was the most serious crime in England and the punishment was to be hung, drawn and quartered. The men were tied face downwards on a hurdle drawn by horses. They were then dragged through the streets of London. At Tyburn they were hung for a short period. After being revived the men had their intestines cut out. At the execution the crowd complained about the agonies the men had to suffer before they died. When she heard this Elizabeth gave instructions that the rest of the conspirators due to be executed the next day should be dead before they were cut down. Elizabeth was also against Mary being executed for her part in the plot, and for six weeks refused to sign her death warrant. Walsingham and Parliament insisted that Mary should die. On 8 February, 1587 Mary was beheaded. Afterwards, Elizabeth claimed that she had not given permission for Mary to be executed. As a result, Davidson, the man responsible for the execution, was fined £6,000 and imprisoned in the Tower of London. Mary was buried in Peterborough but in 1612 it was moved to Henry VII's chapel at Westminster. Gallery Mary_animedesign.jpg|Mary's character design in the anime version. Mary_pspdesign.jpg|Mary's character sprite in the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon PORTABLE PSP game. Trivia *Mary performed a cameo appearance in the first episode of the anime series' first season. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of England Category:Students of Oxford Academy Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Musashi Ariadust Academy Chancellor's Board Members Category:Female Characters